teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S3E08: Yuffie the Hedgehog
Summary "Yuffie the Hedgehog" (Japanese title: Yuffie the Hedgehog! Aquakinetic Battle) is Season 3's eighth episode, and the twenty-eighth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot The episode opens with the TMNM and their allies, the mutants in their disguises, coming out the movies, having enjoyed "The Land Before Time." Then they heard a commotion in Cybertek Labs again, and this time, Loki's group and their henchmen have taken the lab assistants, including Kara, hostage for Mutagen ingredients to create more mutants. After the villains finish making the Mutagen, our heroes come in, rescuing Kara and the lab assistants and engage the villains in battle. But during the scuffle, the Komodo Brothers accidentally spill the Mutagen on Yuffie. Angered at this failure caused by the Komodo Brothers, Loki's group and their henchmen got away again. Then in the sewer lair, our heroes report to Cloud and Aerith their successful rescue mission, and then Cloud and Aerith not only congratulates them, but also ask Yuffie to take a shower to clean the Mutagen off of herself. But before she does, Sonic accidentally comes in contact with her after she accidentally cuts herself on her mini shuriken while polishing it. Then in the bathroom, Yuffie was getting ready to prepare for her shower when she offscreen mutated into a hedgehog. When Cloud, Aerith, and our heroes discover this, Yuffie, wanting to become human again, begs Tails to change her back. Tails goes to create the cure, but to her dismay, they're out of ingredients for the cure. Deciding to deal with her hedgehog form for now, Yuffie, under her, Cloud, and Aerith's request, is trained by Sonic, Shadow, and Silver on how to fight like a hedgehog upon discovering her special powers from the Mutagen's side effect is aquakinesis, the ability to control water. Back in the Jotundrome, Loki's group and their henchmen, as usual, are angrily berated by Uka-Uka's group for spilling the Mutagen. But when they learned that Yuffie was hit by it, they decide to take advantage by luring our heroes in a trap with a new Anti-Mutagen Gun. At the surface, Yuffie got her aquakinesis under control and helped our heroes stop a robber from robbing a local jewelry store. After that accomplishment, Yuffie admits to our heroes that she came to somewhat like her mutant form and wants to keep those powers for good use. However, Cloud and Aerith lecture her that they appreciate her powers, but they prefer that they like her as a human better than a hedgehog, for her powers may be special, but it's the inside of her that counts on who she is. Deciding to think over that advice, Yuffie goes off alone and rescues an old woman (The same old woman from Season 1) from a mugger, only for the old woman's purse to be ruined. Finally understanding what Cloud and Aerith meant by their advice, Yuffie cheered the old woman up by convincing her that she is special on the inside, no matter who she is on the outside, purse or no purse. Then hearing a burglar alarm at a bank, she goes there, only to find Loki's group and their henchmen robbing the place. Just when she stopped them, the villains, upon learning of her aquakinetic powers, electrocutes her, knocking her out and capturing her. At another street, our heroes meet up out of the sewers, worried about Yuffie's long absense. Just when they split up to go search for her, their Mobiancom beeps and they answer, revealing Loki's group to have called them on Yuffie's Mobiancom. They offer to give Yuffie back and give them the Anti-Mutagen Gun to turn her back into a human in exchange for ingredients for the Mutagen. Our heroes agree, on the condition that they don't attack or go behind their word. Unsure at first after hanging up, our heroes then come up with a silent plan upon meeting the same old woman Yuffie helped before, inspiring the said plan. Later, they, except the old woman, arrive at the alleyway behind Times Square, and met up with the villains with their ransom. Giving them the closed-up bag containing what looked like the ingredients, the villains, as promised, return Yuffie to them and gives them the Anti-Mutagen Gun. Then our heroes got away while the villains found that the ingredients was actually the old woman's damaged purse, which now carries a whipped cream pie that splatters onto Pinstripe's face. Upon catching up to our heroes, the villains fight them, but our heroes manage to shoot Yuffie with the Anti-Mutagen, changing her back into her human form. But just when Pinstripe was about to snatch the Anti-Mutagen Gun back, Tails breaks it by throwing on the ground, believing that the villains will shoot the mutants with it upon taking it back. Angered, Pinstripe got ready to shoot Tails when the old woman fires her pistol at Pinstripe's tommy gun, breaking it as well. As the old woman threatens to hurt the villains if they hurt our heroes, the villains go up to her to attack, unfazed by the threats, our heroes discover that Yuffie still has her aquakinetic powers, and Yuffie saves the old woman by shielding her with her water body form that deflects the lasers from the laser guns, stunning Loki's group and the henchmen. Then Loki's group and their henchmen are thrown in jail. But the next morning, our heroes heard on the news that Loki's group and their henchmen escaped because of Uka-Uka's group back to the Jotundrome. Regardless, our heroes agree to resolve in beating Loki's group and their henchmen sooner or later when the time is right. Notes Goofs Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * E-123 Omega * Eddie * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Hoffman * Izzy Izumi * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi (Temporally mutated into an aquakinetic hedgehog) Villains * Arukenimon (Temporally changes into her Beast form in this) * Cubot * Demidevimon * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dr. Neo Cortex * Dr. Nitros Brio * Dr. Nitros Gin * Hunter J * Infinite * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mephiles the Dark * Mummymon (Temporally changes into his Beast form in this) * Myotismon (Temporally changes into Malomyotismon in this) * Nitros Oxide * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Uka-Uka * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** ** ** * English ** USA: ** UK: * Latin America Spanish ** ** * Castilian Spanish ** ** * Catalan ** ** * French ** ** * Canadian French ** ** * German ** ** * Italian ** ** * Portuguese ** ** * Brazilian Portuguese ** ** * Mandarin Chinese ** ** ** * Cantonese Chinese ** ** ** * Korean ** ** ** * Danish ** ** * Dutch ** ** * Swedish ** ** * Icelandic ** ** * Norwegian ** ** * Thai ** ** ** * Russian ** ** ** * Polish ** ** * Finnish ** ** * Hungarian ** ** * Greek ** ** ** * Hebrew ** ** ** * Arabic ** ** ** Episode Links Previous: S3E07: Cold as Ice Next: S3E09: Enter the Rat King (Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians Version) Category:Season 3 Episodes